Ao No Exorcist Christmas Special!
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: Rin, Yukio, Mephisto, and the exwires all decide to do something for Christmas! Bad and short summary but there's nothing really to explain. The title says it all! Two-shot. YukioXShiemi, sorta/kinda/maybe AmaimonXRin. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Before this starts, I'm just going to say that Amaimon DOES NOT have Behemoth yet. Repeating, DOES NOT HAVE BEHEMOTH YET!

That is all :3

~Enjoy

* * *

It was a cold winter day in True Cross Academy. It was December 24th, and the cram school students (also the regular students) were excited!

"Why are we even at school? We should be on break! I mean... It's Christmas Eve! We should be preparing for Christmas tomorrow! Not stuck in school learning about defeating demons!" Rin complained as he leaned back in his chair. Bon 'tched' and ganged up on Rin.

"Look here you slacker, we _should _be in cram school learning this so we can be the best exorcists! We will never get past exwire if we don't attend school. However... I do agree that we should get out early." Bon said.

Yukio sighed and turned away from the board. "Suguro-kun, please take your seat. Rin, stop complaining." He simply said then turned back to writing on the board. Bon sighed and sat back in his seat next to Konekomaru and Shima. Rin stared at Yukio defiantly.

"'Ey spotty four eyes, why don't we get out early? It IS Christmas Eve.." Rin asked.

Yukio stopped writing and turned to face the class. "We do as a matter of fact get out five hours earlier than we usually would. So, instead of 7 hours of school we get 2 hours. Sir Pheles has considered the fact that you guys do need to prepare for Christmas and decided to give you guys a lot less time in school. Tomorrow will be closed. Better, Nii-san?" Yukio then turned to his older brother.

Rin looked a LOT happier and high-fived Shiemi, who also laughed. Yukio smiled slightly and looked to the clock in the room. "In fact, it's time to get out right about..." Then the bell rang. "Now." Rin zoomed out of the room while Shiemi laughed. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru grabbed their stuff and walked out calmly with Paku and Izumo following. Shiemi stayed behind.

"Shiemi? Is there something you need?" Yukio asked. Shiemi looked to him and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just need help finding a Christmas present for Rin." She said quietly and blushed. Yukio smiled and finished packing his stuff.

"Come on, we'll go to the True Cross store and find something interesting for him." Yukio said and motioned for her to leave first.

Shiemi stood up and walked over shyly. "Thanks... Yuki-chan." She mumbled before walking down the corridors. Yukio just watched her, a large smile on his face before following her.

Shiemi was so cute!

* * *

Rin walked out of the cram school and breathed in the crisp, cold air. Finally... He was out of that congested classroom. Now, Christmas shopping time! He had to get Shiemi a gift, Bon and his crew a gift, his brother a gift... He already had Izumo and Paku a gift, but that wasn't important.

First off, Shiemi. What would she like...? Plants? Some jewelry? Some kind of girly thing? Rin sighed and started to walk towards True Cross town. This is going to be difficult.

Very difficult indeed.

Meanwhile, Amaimon was watching Mephisto move around his office. "Aniue... What are you doing?" The Earth king asked. Mephisto smirked as he finished putting up some lights.

"Christmas lights Amaimon! Tomorrow is Christmas and it is time to get into holiday spirit!" Mephisto explained in excitement. Christmas was his second favorite holiday (aside from Halloween) so he had to put up lights and a tree! It was a necessity!

"I've heard a lot of human talk about Christmas.. What exactly is Christmas?" Amaimon asked curiously and popped a lollipop into his mouth.

Mephisto gaped at this question. "Amaimon.. You have known me for a very long time... How do you not know what Christmas is?!" Mephisto exclaimed and got into Amaimon's face. Amaimon backed up a little and blinked.

"I... I don't know Aniue.." Amaimon said slowly. Mephisto smirked and prepared for his speech about Christmas.

"Christmas is a holiday that celebrates Jesus's birthday. You give people gifts, eat junk food and candy all day, put up lights and decorate trees with ornaments and lights... How have you not known about this Amaimon?!" Mephisto said with excitement.

"Jesus's birthday? Isn't that an offense towards us in a way." Amaimon asked. Mephisto thought about it and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. But presents Amaimon. SWEETS Amaimon." Mephisto said and smirked wider as Amaimon's eyes got slightly hazy. Sweets were definitely Amaimon's weak spot.

"Lollipops, Aniue? Presents?" Mephisto nodded eagerly.

"See little brother? Forget about the fact that it's his birthday, you have a bunch of fun on Christmas! Now, help me put up some ornaments on the tree." With that said, Amaimon helped Mephisto put up the ornaments and lights around his office.

* * *

By the end of the day, everybody had presents wrapped and finished putting up decorations for the holiday. Everyone in True Cross Academy was asleep and waiting eagerly for the next day.

Hopefully nothing would go wrong on the special day.

Rin woke up at 5 in the morning, unable to fall back asleep. He eventually sighed and got up groggily. Kuro sensed the sudden movement and sleepily opened his eyes too. Kuro yawned loudly and saw Rin leave the room. He followed the half demon, curious as to where he was going.

Rin finally finished his climbing to the rooftop and sat there, staring at the moon that was getting ready to set. Kuro silently walked over next to Rin and sat down.

"What are you doing up this early Rin?" Kuro asked. Rin sighed and smiled softly, still staring at the moon.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm WAY too excited. This will be the first Christmas I've spent with friends. All my life I've only spent Christmas with the old man and Yukio. It'll be nice to spend it with all of the friends I've made ever since joining the cram school." Rin answered. Kuro blinked at him a couple times before watching the sunrise.

"If Shiro were still alive... Would you spend it with him or with your friends?" Kuro asked once again. Rin slowly started to frown in thought.

"I think I would be with the old man half the day then my friends the other half. Why?"

Kuro continued to watch the sunrise, a feeling of grief filling up his heart. "No reason. Just curious." Both of them continued to watch the sun rise until Rin sat up.

"Well! Time to go and wake up Yukio so we can start Christmas!" Rin said, fist pumping the air. Kuro sat up and pushed away the grief. No point in crying and being sad about something that happened long ago.

After all, it's Christmas! It's a time to be happy and grateful!

Yukio groaned irritably as he felt Rin shaking him. What time is it? Very early apparently. "Nii-san... Why are you waking me up so early? I only get a few days off." Yukio said with venom in his voice.

Rin had a wide smile on his face. "It's Christmas Yukio! Wake up already!" He said with excitement. Yukio sighed and slowly sat up, his hair wild.

"You couldn't have waited until 8? That would have been better than 7 Nii-san." Yukio said and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Rin let his tail wave back and forth and continued to smile brightly.

"Get over it four-eyes! Get your lazy ass outta bed and lets go open presents!" Rin then sped out of the dorm, leaving a ruffled and aggravated Yukio. Yukio sighed then put on his glasses and left the room also, Kuro following.

Rin laughed as he saw all of the presents that was set out under the tree (Since there was no room in their dorm and no one lives there, they just put up a tree in the kitchen). Ukobach was already there, mixing up something in a bowl.

"What'cha making Ukobach?" Rin asked. Ukobach just smiled and motioned for him to look inside the bowl. Rin looked over and tilted his head in confusion.

"Eggs? Are you making breakfast then?" Rin asked. Ukobach nodded and continued to whisk up the eggs. Rin pouted at the fact that the familiar didn't wait for him, but decided to let him continue his work. Rin heard heavy footsteps slowly and wearily walk into the cafeteria.

"'Bout time Yukio. Can we open presents now?" Rin asked childishly and ran out of the kitchen. Why was he feeling so excited over Christmas this year? He was never this excited as a child... Yukio shook his head no.

"Sorry Nii-san, but we're going to meet up with everybody for lunch and open all of our presents there. You'll just have to wait until then." Yukio said before sitting down at one of the cafeteria tables and resting his head on it. Rin looked at the presents wistfully before walking into the back into the kitchen. Might as well help Ukobach.

It's better than watching the presents mock him.

* * *

By noon, it was snowing like crazy! Amaimon watched the half blizzard from Mephisto's office window, a bored expression on his face. You know, the usual expression he has. Mephisto dropped a wrapped gift in front of Amaimon. The king of Earth blinked a couple times before looking up to Mephisto.

"You got me something?" Amaimon asked. Mephisto smirked and nodded.

"Open it." Mephisto said. Amaimon gave the box a suspicious look before slowly unwrapping it. A look of pure shock took over Amaimon's bored expression.

There in the box was a demon. A small, Earth demon known as the hobgoblin.

"What... How did you..." Amaimon had trouble finding the right words to express his shock. Mephisto laughed slightly.

"His name is Behemoth. I found this one wandering around Gehenna at one point and he reminded me of you. Merry Christmas!" Mephisto explained before throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

Amaimon hesitantly picked up the just now awakening Behemoth. Behemoth looked at Amaimon and slowly started to smile, revealing his sharp teeth. Amaimon also smiled and hugged the hobgoblin.

"Amazing Aniue! I'm honestly surprised you were able to go to Gehenna long enough to get him..." Mephisto looked to the side nervously.

"Yeah well... I know a couple demons who _don't _hate me who managed to keep me hidden... Anyways! You and I are going to follow Rin and Okumura-sensei to their little party!" He said. Amaimon looked to him, still not letting go of the demon.

"Are you sure about that? Rin probably won't know my title, but the other kids might. Won't they just try to kill me?" Amaimon asked. Mephisto smirked again and waved his finger.

"Not if I can help it. Come on! It's time to leave!" Mephisto then grabbed Amaimon's jacket collar and dragged him out of the office, Amaimon struggling to get out of his grip. Behemoth gave a tiny sigh before looking up at the two demon kings.

He was glad that he decided to come along with Mephisto.

* * *

It was finally time! Rin was waiting impatiently for the other exwires to arrive on the steps. The snow still wasn't easing up, but Rin didn't mind. In fact, he loved the snow!

Yukio had his arms crossed together, his teeth chattering slightly and he was shivering. Rin glanced to him briefly in concern before looking back to the snow hazed world in front of him.

What's taking them so long?!

Rin quickly stood up when he saw figures running towards them in the distance. "Yukio! I think they're here!" Rin shouted over the wind. Yukio closed his eyes and looked down in relief.

"T-Thank god.." Yukio mumbled. Rin gave him a look of pity. Poor thing.. He looks like he's freezing his ass off.

Oh wait...

"Okumura-sensei! Rin! We're sorry we're late!" Konekomaru yelled to them. He held presents in both of his hands, as did the rest of the group.

Rin smiled. "No problem. Let's go inside and warm up."

"Indeed." The exwires and Yukio spun around and looked to the two people casually standing in the doorway.

"Mephisto?!"

* * *

Ok... That's all I'm doing for now. It'll get to be about 3,000 or 3,500 words if I kept going.. So I'll stop at a good 2,200! This will be a two-shot! Not a continuing story! Just in case you didn't know ^^

Sorry if the first part was boring, slow, too fast, not good... Next part will be better! I promise.

Last thing, I may not be able to post the next part tomorrow since I'll be REALLY busy... So expect it to be between Thursday and Saturday

With that said, Merry Christmas!

~Jay :3


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to make this chapter T instead of K+ because... Well, it's me *sighs*

~Enjoy

* * *

_"Mephisto?!"_

Mephisto laughed slightly. "Yes, did you think that you can have a Christmas party without me? You little exorcists are funny. Anyways, you guys look cold, why don't we go inside?" Mephisto said and walked inside the dormitory. Rin sighed in exasperation and followed him.

Out of all people, it had to be the clown?

Rin gaped at what he saw. First of all, not only were there more presents under the tree (to Rin's happiness), but there was someone else. Someone that he recognized... Rin's brief happiness was put to an end.

"You... I've seen you before." Rin said, recalling what had happened in the amusement park.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Amaimon remember?" Amaimon said, watching Behemoth play with a streamer that Mephisto had hung up. Yukio widened his eyes.

"Amaimon..." He whispered.

"Hey, what's Amaimon doing here?" Izumo asked snobbishly. Amaimon glared at her, put off by her attitude. He could already tell he doesn't like this bitch, not that he really liked any of them.

"He's here because he can be." Mephisto said while staring at his little brother. He REALLY hoped Amaimon would behave himself and not ruin this party. That will be the last thing _both _of them want if Amaimon cared about his safety.

"It's bad enough you came, but why'd you have to bring him with you?!" Rin shouted. Mephisto just looked to him calmly, a wide smirk on his face.

"He's never experienced a _real _Christmas, so I brought him along to spend it with other people, even if he dislikes them." Mephisto explained. Amaimon continued to watch Behemoth, ignoring his older brother. Speaking of which, the little demon was acting like he was swinging off vines with the streamers.

"WHAT?!" The exwires and Yukio shouted.

"Sir Pheles, every year you celebrate Christmas right? Isn't Amaimon related to you?" Yukio asked. Mephisto looked around for a second before grinning and looking back at Yukio.

"He is in some sense related to me, yes. And I do celebrate Christmas." Mephisto answered.

"Then how has he not experienced a Christmas before?" Mephisto glanced to Amaimon for a brief second and sighed.

"I do not know myself, but he hasn't so might as well let him try it now." He said.

Amaimon sighed and looked to the two of them, a bored expression on his face. "I've never really taken the time to care for such a useless holiday."

Rin slammed his hand on the table, looking pissed off. "Then why are you here?! If you don't care, then leave! Some of us DO appreciate Christmas and would like to celebrate it without your complaining." Rin yelled. Oh how much he hates this guy...

Amaimon looked towards Rin and stared at him, unfazed. "Alright, I'll leave." Amaimon held Behemoth close to him and started to leave the cafeteria but Mephisto grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Oh no you don't Amaimon, you're staying right here. Not only do I want you to start appreciating this holiday, I don't want you to start causing trouble. You are very good at wrecking my town." Mephisto said and practically threw Amaimon back into the cafeteria. The demon king landed on his butt next to Rin and the two glared at each other before sighing in defeat.

Neither of them wanted to be there in the same room with each other.

"Sir Pheles, are you sure it's safe to be in here with a demon king?" Konekomaru asked timidly.

"I don't know. Amaimon will you behave yourself?" Mephisto asked.

Amaimon got up and started to walk out of the cafeteria (Mephisto knew he would leave anyways). "No promises Aniue, but I'll try to control myself." Mephisto laughed at Konekomaru's scared expression.

"Don't be so frightened! That means yes if Amaimon values his safety. Now! Don't you all want to open presents?" Rin got his happy expression back and eagerly nodded.

"Yes! Let's get started!" Rin said happily before piling all of the presents on a table. Thus began the two hours of opening presents and talking and just having fun! Too bad Amaimon never came back.

* * *

After it was all done, it was 3:00. Mephisto had disappeared halfway through the party to find Amaimon, not that Rin cared, but they haven't come back... Rin wasn't worried. He was more paranoid if anything.

Currently, the twins were saying goodbye to all of the exwires.

"Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Yukio called after them. They all waved bye back. Shiemi was the only one left.

"Huh? Shiemi? What's wrong, why are you still here?" Yukio asked. Shiemi started blushing heavily.

"Uh... Yuki-chan... I just didn't know what to get you.. So I was... My present to you is..." Shiemi trailed off. Rin started grinning. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"It's ok Shiemi, you don't-" Yukio was cut off abruptly by Shiemi pressing her lips against his. Yukio started to blush alongside her, but kissed her back nonetheless.

"Awwwwww~" Rin, being the dick that he is, cooed. Shiemi pulled away and giggled while Yukio glared at his older brother.

"Well... Bye bye Yuki-chan, Rin." Shiemi started to walk away but stopped. "Oh! And I love you Yuki-chan!" She said, her face still red before running deeper into the snow. Rin elbowed his side teasingly and Yukio pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Be quiet Nii-san, I'm going back to the dorm." Yukio mumbled before hurrying off. Rin laughed and walked back into the old boys dorm.

He still had to find the clown and whats-his-face.

* * *

After searching the whole dormitory, Rin couldn't find the two! It was really starting to annoy him and make him even more paranoid. There was only one more place to search..

The roof.

Rin walked up the stairs and opened the door to see Amaimon crouching down on the snow covered ground and Mephisto on a vent (At least.. He thinks it's a vent). Mephisto looked to the door and smirked.

"Ah, hello Rin. Glad you could join us." Mephisto said. Amaimon didn't even glance over to them.

Rin hesitantly walked over to them. He knew Mephisto had more power than he does, even when he's using the sword, so it would be best to not tell him to get the hell outta there just yet...

"I wouldn't say I was here to join you guys.. I was kind of just looking for you." Rin said, staring at Amaimon's back. Why wasn't he turning around?

"To tell us to leave right?" Mephisto asked, his smirk not leaving his face. Rin just nodded. "Well, I think we'll stay here just a little longer before leaving. After all, Amaimon loves the snow." Amaimon whipped his head around to glare at Mephisto.

"Really? I love the snow too." Rin commented. Amaimon glanced to him curiously. Rin just frowned and crouched down to his level. "Oi, why aren't you talking?" Amaimon rolled his eyes before looking back over the roof.

"Do I have to talk?" He muttered and held Behemoth tighter. Behemoth wasn't fighting it, in fact, he was welcoming the warmth Amaimon was giving off.

"No.. I guess not. But you weren't at the Christmas party at all. I thought you might've wanted to be there knowing you've never celebrated Christmas before." Rin said casually.

"Too many exorcists. It was making me feel uncomfortable. I guess you wouldn't know cause you're a half breed and an exorcist also." Amaimon said emotionlessly. Rin sighed angrily. He really didn't want to pick a fight with him on Christmas.. It just wouldn't feel right.

"Yeah, maybe.." Rin mumbled and watched the snow continue to fall. Mephisto finally jumped off the vent.

"Alright Amaimon, we're leaving now. Merry Christmas Rin!" Mephisto said and jumped off the building. Amaimon stood up, cracked his back, then jumped off too. Rin looked over the edge to see that the two demons had disappeared.

The enemy was gone so...

Why was Rin's heart aching?

* * *

Alright! It's done! Merry-late-Christmas everyone! :3

Here's a little thought that went through my head while Amaimon and Mephisto were on the roof...

Amaimon and Mephisto: *sitting where they were at the end of the story*

Amaimon: Aniue... Do you think Behemoth can.. Fly? *holds Behemoth over the edge*

Mephisto: NO! Wait, don't-!

Amaimon: *drops Behemoth*

...

Mephisto: *facepalm* Amaimon... You're lucky that demon can't die easily...

Sorry, I couldn't help myself X3 Anyways...

Review?

~Jay


End file.
